


Help Me

by lusper



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, F/M, Swearing, a bit of ooc but not too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusper/pseuds/lusper
Summary: There is no question that you, a new freshman in high school, have a big crush on a boy -- Kylo Ren; the mysterious and intimidating yet charming junior. You thought that your only interaction would be a once-in-a-lifetime moment but it became so much more very quickly.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Original Character(s)/Reader, Original Character(s)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I honestly do not know how it is going to go but lets go with it.

You are a freshman in high school -- the newbie in the First Order High. You have just transferred over from some run-down high school after your dad got a promotion in the First Order company, the one that owned your new high school and payed for your admission. The initial transfer was not too bad, just awkward. You felt a bit out place but that was to be expected in a new school with new people.

However, you were not all alone. You had one confidant -- your soulmate. Everyone has one, ever since they were toddlers. 

Teachers and parents would talk to everyone as children about the signs and stories of soulmates. The only line of communication was the writing that would appear on the body, meaning your soulmate and you could write on each other no matter the distance but only with pen or marker and with the intent of communicating with them. So every child you see would have pen marks and writing on their bodies from their soulmate.

There are only a few rules to this:

1\. No names are to be revealed

2\. No locations are to be given

3\. No personal information such as emails and passwords

4\. No in-person meetings are to be made by directly

Once everyone hears or figures out about these rules, they find it almost pointless to have a soulmate if it is so difficult to find them. You, on the other hand, find it comforting to have someone who would not judge or leave you because of the small things you would say to him. Of course, you were always curious about who you were talking to. It was sometimes challenging to be real with someone you do not know the name or face of, but you knew one thing -- you could rely on him. So ever since you two were kids, you would write to each other, asking questions like: "How are you?" or "What is your favorite..." You got to know your soulmate and he got to know you. 

There was only one issue -- Kylo Ren. Ever since you have started at the new school six months ago, your attention has been pulled to the intimidating junior who shares your gym class. You two never had a proper conversation but you knew each other's names. But what attracted you to him was everything about him. His long wavy hair that would be tide up in a small ponytail at times. His pale skin that was speckled with beauty marks like the stars in the night sky. His large yet toned build that matched his broad shoulders and massive hands. Sometimes, when he was sweating, his shirt would stick to his body, emphasizing his defined muscles and make you blush every time. Even the other girls look at him with such lust that it is obvious that they want him to fuck them senseless while the guys just glare in jealousy.

You too, would, maybe, have thoughts like that and feel your core get hot and tight because of it. But you felt guilty. You have a soulmate -- someone that knows you inside out and your deepest thoughts and secrets. Yet here you are, gawking at another man whom, you know in your gut, is not your soulmate. You know your soulmate as kind, funny, accepting, and a little awkward but in a charming way. Kylo Ren, as you see it, was the complete opposite. He was rude, blunt, and a bit stand-offish. Nothing like your soulmate. You and your soulmate have also given each other nicknames. You call him Eeyore and he calls you Winnie; all from "Winnie The Pooh." You both have watched the show as children and that is the characters you chose as representations of yourselves.

Despite that, you can not help yourself. Kylo Ren is very attractive but you are too afraid to walk up to him and strike a conversation. So, you just watch him from afar when you see him around campus. Only subtle glances though; you never had enough courage to fully face and look at him in the eyes. Plus, you did not want to start showing that you have interest in the alpha man, in fear that your fellow peers will pick on you for it. You are not ugly, rather you are fairly attractive but you dress in sweatpants and sweaters everyday that people do not see the beauty that you have.

Unbeknownst to you, Kylo Ren has seen you. Just seeing and watching is an understatement. He has had feelings for you since the moment he set eyes on you for the first time.

The first time he saw you was not when you transferred to his school but when your dad got the promotion. His mentor, Snoke, was the headmaster of the First Order and was the one to give your father his promotion as well as host the promotional party in his honor. It was at that party that he saw you. The two of you were separated by the crowd, leaving you two across the room from each other. Despite it, Kylo Ren saw you, wearing a red, short, turtleneck, cable knit sweater dress with black stilettos with your hair in a loose messy bun. Once his eyes landed on you, he felt his heart leap out of his chest and land in your soft hands. He knew that you were the one he wanted -- soulmate or not.

Back to you, the school day was over. You did not want to go home quite yet. No one would be home anyway, except your maid -- Samantha. Your dad was now constantly busy with work and never at home. Your mom is the same, always busy with work. Sometimes, you wonder how they got together when it seems like they are married to their job and not each other. But you just put the thought aside and busy yourself with your own life.

To delay your return home, you decided to walk around the streets of downtown. It was only the afternoon. The sky was a mix of blue, pink, purple, red, and yellow hues, indicating that the darkness of the night was coming. To you, it was a beautiful sight to stare at. A couple of birds crossed your line of view in the sky and you could not help but smile. You could not help but think what it would be like to be as free as those birds in the sky.

It only felt like seconds that you were lost in your thoughts, but it was enough time for your attention to be diverted from the reality in front of you. You came back to reality when you heard the footsteps of the oncoming crowd. It was quite a large group; roughly 6 to 7 guys that seemed like the type to cause trouble. So instead of continuing your path on the sidewalk, you opted to try cross the road and resume on the other side.

It was only a second that you looked at both sides of the road and about to cross until you felt a tight grip around your arm, pulling you back from the road.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" A voice, assuming it one of the guys you saw earlier, called out. You did not respond nor look at them. You held your bag close to your chest, burying your face into the material. You knew that you could fight them off, but your mind was in a jumble; too much to properly think.

"Oh come on, pretty face. He asked you a question." Another one said. Disgusting.

"Yeah. Can't you spare us a look from your angelic eyes?" Gross. Go away.

You were getting annoyed from all of the pick-up lines and catcalls from the group of low-lives that, more or less, wanted a quick fuck from you. It got even more uncomfortable when you felt one of them ride their fingers up the materials of pants on your thighs. Not only that, another pair was on your waist, slowly but hastily going up to your breasts. This was making you beyond terrified and uncomfortable. You were about to yell for help but found no one on the sidewalks or streets to yell at. You clenched your eyes tightly, begging for someone to help you. Anyone.

As the group was about to pull you into an alleyway, you heard a god given hallelujah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is going good...

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU ASSHOLES!!!" A voice yelled. Your savior. 

The guys stopped and pulled their faces away to look in the direction of the voice. Not too far away, there stood your angel. A tall figure with long hair and a built body that was covered in biker gear. With a couple seconds to figure it out, you realized that it was the last person that you expected, the man of your affections -- The Kylo Ren.

"What do you want? Can't you see that we are busy?" The first guy called in an annoyed tone to Kylo.

Through the gaps of the group, Kylo could see you in the center of it; tears threatening to fall and their hands all over you. He was grateful that your clothes are still clean and in one piece or he would have gone ballistic in a heartbeat. Not that he did not.

In a swift motion, Kylo stalked over to the group. Violently, he pulled each of the men off you you, throwing them into the alleyway one by one. Once the group was in the alley, in a pile, groaning in pain, Kylo turned to the leader; the initiator.

With no words, besides the man begging for his life, Kylo dragged the other by the collar into the alleyway; violently stepping on each of the other men as he did so. There, he threw the man to the wall so roughly you thought he would splatter like paint. He fell from the force of gravity and groaned in pain as he tried to pick himself back up. it was not long until he was at Kylo's shoes, begging to be spared.

"Please! Please spare me! My name is Yogi and I have a family to take care of!" Yogi pleaded. 'Lies' was all you could think.

Kylo looked down at Yogi as if he was a king that was insulted by the words of a peasant. 

"If you have a family..." he paused for a second and began to kick Yogi relentlessly.

"Why" Kick.

"Would" Kick."

"You" Kick."

"ASSAULT A TEENAGE GIRL?!?!" He yelled. Only this time, he got down on top of Yogi and began punching.

What felt like hours but was only a few minutes, Kylo finished his moment and came back, stepping on the men again as he did so. Without any regards to what he has just done, Kylo, gently, grabs hold of your hands in his. He looks at you and you keep your eyes shut, your face buried in the material of you bag in your arms. He looked at you with such a look -- such concern and love. Yet you saw none of it.

Kylo saw how afraid of you looked. He could no longer tell if it was because of the pricks in the alleyway or him. Are you afraid of him now? The thought of you fearing him made his heart sink and feel as heavy as lead. Kylo slowly wrapped his arms around your form, bringing you into his chest into s gentle hug. This in turn surprised you, but you felt so distressed from all this that Kylo's actions made you cry. It comforted you to know that he was there to protect you.

"Let me take you home." Kylo whispered softly in your ear. You only nodded in response. Kylo parted away from the hug but held your hand while he guided the two of you to his motorcycle. He put on a helmet on your head then picked you up and placed to on the back of his motorcycle. He sat in the front and revved the engine. You leaned into his back, wrapping your arms around him, notifying him that you are ready.

It did not take long for the two of you to arrive in front of your house. You wondered about how he knew where you lived but did not bother to ask. After all, it is Kylo Ren. Anything is possible with him. When he stopped in front of your house, you got off and removed the helmet, handing it back to him with you head looking at your feet.

"Thank you for today." You say softly, avoiding eye contact since you feel like you have embarrassed yourself enough today.

Kylo looked at you and gave you a smile, which you did not see. He turned off his motorcycle and put down the side stand to allow the bike to lean on its own. He got off of his bike and stood in front of you. Gently removing the helmet from your grasp, he set it on the seat and looked at you. As he did earlier, he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his chest for a hug. Oh how warm he felt. It was comforting and made you feel safe after today's events.

You two stayed in comfortable silence for a minute before Kylo said something. "You can always come to me. I will protect you." he said to you as his hug got tighter.

You looked up at him, confusion yet happiness was printed on your face. "Why?" was all you asked.

This surprised Kylo, but at the same time, it did not. It should be obvious as to why you would ask that. The two of you have never interacted nor spoken to each other until today and now he is saying that he will protect you. You had no doubt that he was strong; just moments ago, you had front-row seats to an example of his strength. But why you? Why would he protect you? You did not feel like there was anything special to you, but Kylo did.

You were his soulmate. He knew it. Not at the party but when he saw you at school. One look and he knew it was his destiny to be yours. But he was afraid. What if you did not like him? What if you were afraid of him? What if he was not what you expected him to be?

So he said, "Because you are special."

You looked at him and chuckled. "Is that so?"

Kylo nodded; happy to see you smile. You nodded back at him. "Well thank you. I am sure you are the only one who thinks so." you said, almost in a whisper.

Kylo was the first to let go, nodding his head at your door. "You should go inside." he said.

You nodded but shrugged. "It is not like anyone will be in there besides Samantha." you retorted.

Kylo shook his head. He took out a piece of paper and a pen from his jacket pocket. He wrote something and handed it to you. You took it and looked at it with a small grin.

"Then text me. I am sure I can ease that loneliness of yours." he said and pointed back at your door. "Now go inside. I'll bring you to school tomorrow. Gotta make sure no creeps bother you like today."

This time, you complied, walking over to your door. You unlocked and opened it slightly. Turning around slightly, you looked back at your biker chauffeur who waved and practically told you to get inside in sign language. You did so, locking the door behind you and stood at the window. He took one last look at you before driving off on the road.

You sighed and looked around the house -- all the lights on but no one inside. Samantha must have left for the day since she did not live in the house with you but somewhere close by. You went upstairs and dropped all of your things on the floor of your room. You began to strip down as you walked to your bathroom, a trail of clothes following behind you. You took a shower and moments later, came out with only underwear and a robe around your body.

Throwing yourself on your bed, you closed your eyes and remembered the events prior to your return. You reflected on how Kylo Ren...THE Kylo Ren, the one who you have had a crush on but would not like to admit, saved you, brought you home, gave you his number, and offered to chauffeur and protect you. It felt like such a dream. Like a princess being saved from her knight in shining armor, only your prince is in biker clothes and his horse is a motorcycle. But still, you never expected for this to happen. Not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on the fence on how to continue. If you have any ideas, please let me know. I am conflicted.

The following morning was something of an unusual feeling. It did not take long for sleep to encase you in a wonderful slumber, but when you woke up, it felt like everything that has happened the day prior was all a dream. A dream just like a scene in a movie. You almost wondered if any of it was actually real. You laid in bed for a good while, thinking about the current and prior events. You wanted someone to talk to; someone to tell this to. So you got your pen and pulled up your sleeve.

With black, bold ink you wrote: 'Something weird happened, Eeyore.' 

Your daily routine went as normal. You got up and folded your blankets before trudging your body over to your bathroom to freshen up. After, you then went to your walk-in closet to pick an outfit. Still unsure if what Kylo promised last night would really come true, you decided to to wear something simple but cute. Unlike your sweatpants and hoodie combo, you went with a pale yellow tie waist jumpsuit and a pair of white sandals.

You looked the mirror and thought you were pretty cute, almost too cute. You had nothing against dressing up; it was fun and you thought you looked good. It was just that you did not want to look like you are trying to impress Kylo, even though you are.

In the mirror you also noticed that your arm has gained more ink; an answer from Eeyore. In thin writing it said: 'How so?'

With a smile, you responded: 'I'll tell you once I get to school.'

Looking back in the mirror, you thought, trying to reason yourself: 'He is just picking me up because he is concerned about yesterday. He is just being nice.' There was just one thing -- Kylo is never nice. He just minds his own business and does nothing to satisfy anyone but himself. But that does not mean he does not have humanity. Maybe seeing you so helpless yesterday awakened something within the secluded beast to act out as he did. But that would mean that he would do it for anyone. Right?

The bantering session obviously worked because you left your room in your normal combo -- sweats and jacket. You walked down the stairs of the house with your bag hanging down from one shoulder. Walking through the hallway, you entered the kitchen only to be dragged out of it by someone pulling you out by your arm. It was none other than your mother.

She pulled you into the hallway and stood in front of the kitchen entrance. You looked at her with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Um...mom? What is it?" you asked, only a few words to get the ball rolling. Your mother, with so much gleam in her eyes, held you by your shoulders and pulled you close so that you were uncomfortably close.

"Who is that handsome, young man in our kitchen???" she questioned in a way between a whisper and a yell.

Your confusion still there. "What man, mom?" you answered with a sigh.

Your mother did not speak. Instead, she moved aside and pushed you into the kitchen. You were about to yell back at your mom for doing so until she pointed to the table that was pass the counter of your kitchen. Sitting there, with his legs crossed, was Kylo Ren. Unlike yesterday, he wore black ripped jeans, a red v-neck t-shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of black converse shoes. It did not seem like he noticed you yet since he was still looking at his phone as he chewed on a bagel you assumed your mother gave him.

You would have taken this moment to stare at the alluring image in front of you, but your mother was still with you and your father would be down any minute. So you walked over to the table very quickly. Kylo seemed to notice since his phone went in his pocket and the rest of the bagel went into his mouth. He quickly chewed before swallowing and standing up, towering over you that you had to look up to make eye contact.

"You actually came." you said with a chuckle.

Kylo looked back at you and nodded slowly. "Of course." was his reply, or at least all you heard.

You nodded back and smiled. "Thank you."

Kylo was about to say something until your mother came up to you in a rush. "Honey. You and your friend have to leave now. Your father is almost here. You know how he is with unexpected guests." she said, shoving a bagel in your hand before shuffling the two of your out of the house in a matter of seconds.

The two of you look at each other and giggle a little. Kylo handed you the helmet from last night as you walked together to his motorcycle. He gets on and turns it on before you get on as well, wrapping your arms around him instinctively. This does not go unnoticed by Kylo. He smiled a small smile before driving the both of you to campus.

It was not a long drive, a few minutes tops since Kylo sped through a couple red-lights but who cared. It was quick that you pulled up to the campus together. This did not go unnoticed by anyone you passed. It was unusual, no it was unheard of, that THE Kylo Ren, would come to school before first period; with someone nonetheless. This caused a more than a few heads to turn and eyes to linger on the pair. Why is Kylo Ren with this mysterious person so early in the morning?

He pulled up and parked in a spot near the entrance before you hopped off the motor machine. You took off your helmet and all you heard were gasps from the floating bystanders. It was truly unexpected that you would have any affiliations with Kylo Ren since you two never spoke at school before. You could hear the whispers and talking around you two, making you uncomfortable and look around in panic before looking down at the ground.

Kylo seemed to notice this and stepped off his vehicle. He stood, more of tower, over you and looked down at you. Your eyes did not leave your feet as he did so. That was, until you felt his arms wrap around you in an embrace that almost seemed possessive. Your eyes widened in shock and looked up at him, eyes contact locking.

"What are you doing?! They are looking at us!" you yelled but your volume muffled by his clothed chest.

Kylo chuckled and leaned down so that you were inches away from a kiss. "That is the point. No one will dare touch you now." he whispered back before kissing your forehead and pull away. No doubt that this caused a huge uproar within the student body. This was the first time ever in the three years that Kylo Ren has been anything besides aloof and unapproachable; a complete 180.

You blushed so hard and felt your cheeks heat up. You did not know what to do besides stutter and lightly punch his chest as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder. In a matter of seconds, the rest of the school filed up that you two had a red-carpet-fashion entrance into the building. You two were quickly the talk of the school: the beast and his tamer. He walked you to your empty classroom and your seat, seating you and leaving with a pat on your head.

He walked up to the doorway before glaring at the rest of the students. "No one touch her." he warned with a menacing tone and walked away; a blade with every word.

Heeding Kylo's words, your peers did nothing but stare at you with so much interest as to what has just happened. No one wanted to experience what hell Kylo Ren can dig up. That is, until a group of students, none that you know and no more than five of them, came up to you with such smug faces.

"Well look who got herself a boyfriend." one sang with tease.

"With Kylo Ren no less." another grinned.

"You think she sold her soul to him?"

"Nah. I'm pretty sure she sold her body to him."

You listened to their words and their taunts they threw at you. You wanted to stand up and beat them to death for insulting Kylo, you, and your dignity in such a manner. And so you did.

With a sigh and a grumble, you said, “Just shut the fuck up. Your voice is so irritating.”

Silence covered the room with the exception of the loose murmurs and whispers from the surrounding students. You have always been so soft-spoken and quiet that for you to stand up for yourself was a new development. Of course it did not do anything though.

One girl grabbed your hair by the roots and pulled forcefully, practically throwing you out of your seat and onto the floor. “Did you say something, whore?” she laughed as she stared down at you. The others around her joined in on the taunts and insults.

‘Slut.’

‘Bitch.’

‘Floozy.’

‘Hooker.’

‘Tramp.’

‘Skank.’

‘Fake.’

No one offered to help you. No one defended you. They just watched you sink into the floor as others continued to push you further off the edge. You thought it was pathetic how you couldn’t stand up for yourselfThat is until someone finally said something.

“You are so pathetic to pick on someone so innocent.”


End file.
